Keiferi Hunters
Hunters Keiferi (11HF121) was born on July 1, 2011 in the Hunters Pack. Her mother was the group's long-term dominate female, Keeper, and her father was the reciently deposed dominate male, Tooth. Tooth had been overthrown only days before her birth by another immigrant wild male named Titus. In the new era of Titus' reign, there was every chance he could have killed Keiferi and her littermates; all seven of them! Keiferi's litter, to be exact, was the largest litter ever recorded at Kazi Reserve. However, there would have been nine of them but Keeper aborted one kit strangely after an injury yet she kept the other eight. Keiferi's littermates were Jumenchi (11HM120), Knife (11HF122), Nyra (11HF123), Frolo (11HM124), Keimenci (11HF125) and Horthor (11HM126). Surprisingly the whole litter survived Titus' reign. However, they only survived because thier father Tooth left the Hunters after being constantly attacked and beaten by Titus. He attempted to rejoin Deathnotes but was chased away. Then, four days later, the Hunters became seporated from their kits when a thunderstorm struck while they were hunting. During this time, Tooth wandered back to the den and found his kits and stayed with them that night. The next morning, the Hunters returned and Tooth was allowed to stay. Then, almost a week later, Tooth reclaimed dominance over Titus. However, his reign did not last long. He was overthrown only a few days later by Titus again. Then, again three days later, Tooth attacked Titus and they fought until Tooth reclaimed dominance over Titus. The next time the fought less than a week later, Keeper got involved and ended the fighting. At the end of the month, when Keiferi and her littermates were exactly 27 days old, the Hunters and a wild group, later named Westside Gangsters Pack fought. Keiferi's older half brothers Rebel and Rooster were killed in this battle but the Hunters sucessfully defended their litter and moved dens later. Shortly after, Keiferi began to hunt with the rest of her group. Only days after she began hunting with her family, Hunters raided the Deathnotes den and killed their babysitter and kits except one named Francheska, who was adopted but later killed in a group encounter. Then, on August 12, Tooth was killed by a bird of prey. In his absence, Titus reclaimed dominance. Throughout August, Keeper evicted all of her eldest daughters and all were either predated or dissapeared. In September, Keeper gave birth to another litter, this time of six. Keiferi now had younger biological siblings. However, she was to young to help raise the litter. In October, Igi, her nephew, was killed by a predator. In November, Hunters and Westside Gangsters fought again and Hunters won, but both sides bore casualties. Her mother, Keeper, was also discovered to be pregnant again this month. She gave birth on December 9, 2011 to her final litter. The kits were Hammarabi, Zodiac, Osiris, Ra and Exodus, fathered by Titus. Keiferi was still to young to help care for her siblings. Four days after they were born, the Westside Gangsters launched a territorial raid on the Hunters and located the home den. The Hunters and Westside Gangsters fought viciously and eventually the Hunters drove them away but at the cost of Keeper's life. After a few days of fighting, Kim, Keiferi's older half sister, established herself as the dominate female. She quickly ousted her competition. Alaska, the oldest Hunters female now, was evicted in December and Last Seen on December 31, 2011. Bootsie and Little Met, who was barely a year old, were evicted in January 2012 and they formed the Outlaws Pack. A coalition of Deathnotes, Missfits and Westside Gangsters males then immigrated into the Hunters and ousted the natal males and killed Titus. Mintus, Fylln and Tiger as well as Darwin were all ousted and they all dissapeared. The Hunters split in May, creating the new Fishers Pack in the southern portion of Hunters territory. The individuals left in the Hunters were Kim, Triston, Tracker, Zira, Exodus, Keiferi herself, Knife, Basta, Vincent and Nyra. On May 16, 2012, Kim gave birth to Mahili, Merlot and Elena. Then, on May 18, 2012, Keiferi gave birth to her very first litter of two small, frail kits. Their father is unknown. She is one of Kazi's top five youngest mothers as she has given birth to a litter at less than a year old! However, her two kits soon died as well as Kim's being killed by the Westside Gangsters. The Hunters have now dropped to just three females, Kim, Keiferi and Knife, who have only reciently been chased out of the Hunters' range by rival groups. Category:Hunters Individuals Category:Subordinate Females